icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ukraine Championship
The Ukrainian Hockey League or Highest Division (Vyshcha Liha) is the top ice hockey league in Ukraine. Teremky Arena In 1986 Teremky Arena of capacity 15.000 (1986-2099 ?) construction started. (apparently a standard soccer field size under roof ? ). Under comprehensive government management it started to blossom during the last 20+ years. pic1, pic2, pic3 Season (2007-08) In 2007-08 season there is a single Highest Division (Vyshcha Liha) ice hockey division in Ukraine of 6 teams in a single conference: Highest Division (Vyshcha Liha) (6 teams) (2007-08) y - clinched division title ×-clinched playoff berth For games played through April 2008 (FINAL STANDINGS) West Ukraine Hockey League (10 teams) (2007-08) y - clinched division title ×-clinched promotion or playoff berth For games played through 23 March 2008 (FINAL STANDINGS) Season (2008-09) In 2008-09 season there is a single ice hockey division in Ukraine: The Highest Division (Vyshcha Liha) of 15 teams in a three West, East, Center Conferences. Process of promotion to Highest Division (Vyshcha Liha) and demotion to be determined in October 2008. Center Conference *HC Sokil-2 (Kyiv), Kyiv Sport Palace 7.337/6.451 (1960), Terminal Ice 1.500 (2006) *HC Bars (Brovary), Brovary Terminal Ice 1.500 (2006) *HC Companion (Kyiv) *HC Kharkiv (Kharkiv), Kharkiv Sport palace 3.500 (1977), Olympic School Ice Rink 300 (1980) *HC ATEK (Kyiv), ATEK Ice Rink 500 (1990) West Conference *HC Vatra (Frankiv) or (Ivano-Frankivsk), Ice-Arena 450 (2007). *HC Lviv (Lviv), Ice Rink n/a, (2009). *HC Lutsk (Lutsk), Ice Rink n/a, (2008). *HC Rivne (Rivne), Ice Rink n/a, (2008). *HC Patriot (Vynnytsia), Ice-Avenue 414 (2008). East Conference *HC Donbas (Donetsk), Druzhba Sport Palace 3.900 (1975), reconstruction (2007), Ice Rink 500 (2008) *HC Kharkiv-2 (Kharkiv), Olympic School Ice 300 (1980), Ice Rink 500, (2008). *HC PryDniprovsk (Dnipro) or (Dnipropetrovsk), Meteor Ice Palace 5.500 (1987), Meteor-2 300 (1985), Ice Rink 1.000 (2008). *HC Morzhi (Zaporizhzhia), Yunist Sport Palace 3.900 (1970), Ice Rink n/a (2007). *HC Sumy (Sumy), Ice Rink n/a, (2009). Regional Amateur Hockey Leagues (2008-09) The Regional Amateur Hockey Leagues of 37 teams in West, East, South, North Conferences. West Ukraine Hockey League (10 teams) *HC Olympia (Kalush), Ice Rink 500, (2008). *HC Vatra-2 (Frankiv) or (Ivano-Frankivsk), Ice-Arena 450 (2007). *HC Chernivci (Chernivci), Ice Rink n/a (2008) *HC Drohobych (Drohobych). *HC Yavir (Yavoriv), Ice Rink n/a, (2009). *HC Lviv-2 (Lviv), Ice Rink n/a, (2009). *HC VIM-Berkut (Lviv), Ice Rink n/a, (2009). *HC Karpatia-Synevyr (Uzhhorod) Padiyun n/a (1987) *HC Podillia (Khmelnytsk) *HC Ternopil (Ternopil) South Ukraine Hockey League (7 teams) *HC Odesa (Odesa), Odesa Sport Palace 3.500 (1975) broken ice machine, Ice Rink 200 (1970). *HC Sun-Valley (Odesa), Ice Rink 200 (1970). *HC Dnipro (Kherson), Ice Rink 500, (2008). *HC Mykolayiv (Mykolayiv), Ice Rink 300 (2007) *HC Dnister (Tyraspil), Snizhynka Ice Rink 1.058 (2008) *HC Moldavia (Kyshiniv), Capacity 200 (2006) *HC Tavria (Symferopil), Ice Palace 5.000 (deserted 1990) North Ukraine Hockey League (10 teams) *HC Chernihiv (Chernihiv), n/a. *HC Konotop (Konotop), n/a. *HC Merkurius (Pereyaslav), n/a. *HC Smila (Smila), n/a. *HC Arsenal (Kyiv), n/a. *HC Sirius (Kyiv), n/a. *HC Hnizdo (Kyiv), n/a. *HC Infopuls (Kyiv), n/a. *HC Foxes (Kyiv). n/a. *HC Bars-2 (Brovary), Brovary Terminal Ice 1.500 (2006) East Ukraine Hockey League (10 teams) *HC Misto (Kharkiv), Ice Rink 300 (2008) *HC Kremin (Kreminchuk) *HC Donbas-2 (Donetsk), Ice Rink 500 (2008) *HC Sich (Zaporizhzhia), Ice Rink n/a (2007). *HC Kup'iansk (Kup'iansk), n/a. *HC Khimik (Dniprodzerzhynsk), n/a. *HC Olympic School (Kharkiv), Olympic School Ice 300 (1980), Ice Rink 500, (2008). *HC Pirats (Dnipro) or (Dnipropetrovsk), Meteor Ice Palace 5.500 (1987), Meteor-2 300 (1985), Ice Rink 1.000 (2008). *HC Dnipro Wolves (Dnipro) or (Dnipropetrovsk), Meteor Ice Palace 5.500 (1987), Meteor-2 300 (1985), Ice Rink 1.000 (2008). *HC Siversk (Siverski-Donets), Ice Sport Palace 3.500 (1987) Other Teams *HC Bukovel (Yaremche) *HC Capitals Wings (Kyiv) Proposal: Open Cup of Ukraine (2008-09) Possible one game knock-out cup tournament including amateurs teams. Seeded teams 1-6 will not meet each other at the 1/8 of the tournament. *1. HC Sokil (Kyiv) *2. HC Bars (Brovary) *3. HC Companion (Kyiv) *4. HC Kharkiv (Kharkiv) *5. HC ATEK (Kyiv) *6. HC Dnipro (Dnipro) *7. Winner of knock-out pool A *8. Winner of knock-out pool B *9. Winner of knock-out pool C *10. Winner of knock-out pool D *11. Winner of knock-out pool E *12. Winner of knock-out pool F *13. Winner of knock-out pool G *14. Winner of knock-out pool H *15. Winner of knock-out pool K *16. Winner of knock-out pool L Pool A *1. HC Olympia (Kalush) *2. HC Chernivci (Chernivci) *3. HC Drohobych (Drohobych) *4. HC Vatra (Frankiv) Pool B *1. HC Rivne (Rivne) *2. HC Lutsk (Lutsk) *3. HC VIM-Berkut (Lviv) *4. HC Ternopoil (Ternopil) Pool C *1. HC Lviv (Lviv) *2. HC Karpatia-Synevyr (Uzhhorod) *3. HC Yavir (Yavoriv) *4. HC Stryi (Stryi) or HC Mukachiv (Mukachiv) Pool D *1. HC Patriot (Vynnytsia) *2. HC Podillia (Khmelnytsk) *3. HC Moldavia (Kyshiniv) *4. HC Kremin (Kreminchuk) or HC Dnister (Tyraspil) Pool E *1. HC Odesa (Odesa) *2. HC Sun-Valley (Odesa) *3. HC Mykolayiv (Mykolayiv) *4. HC Dnipro (Kherson) Pool F *1. HC Pirats (Dnipro) *2. HC PryDniprovsk (Dnipro) *3. HC Morzhi (Zaporizhzhia) *4. HC Khimik (Dniprodzerzhynsk) or HC Sich (Zaporizhzhia) Pool G *1. HC Sumy (Sumy) *2. HC Chernihiv (Chernihiv) *3. HC Merkurius (Pereyaslav) *4. HC Arsenal (Kyiv) Pool H *1. HC Konotop (Konotop) *2. HC Smila (Smila) *3. HC Sirius (Kyiv) *4. HC Hnizdo (Kyiv) Pool K *1. HC Infopuls (Kyiv) *2. HC Foxes (Kyiv) *3. HC Capitals Wings (Kyiv) *4. Reserved (Kyiv) Pool L *1. HC Misto (Kharkiv) *2. HC Olympic School (Kharkiv) *3. HC Siversk (Siverski-Donets) *4. HC Donbas (Donetsk) External links *Ice Hockey Federation of Ukraine *Hockey Club Dnipro Wolves *Hockey Club Lviv *Hockey Club Sokil Kyiv *Hockey Arenas in Ukraine *Bukovel 2018 Winter Olympics Bid Category:Ukrainian Ice Hockey League Category:Ice_hockey_leagues Category:Ice hockey in Ukraine Category:Ice hockey teams in Ukraine Ice hockey